Theater Complication
by Lovelinelivelong639
Summary: The Monkey Team go see Romeo and Juliet well the start of it anyway, the show is given by Mr. Jeepers and his owner. You know there is something wrong here. character death... kind of! Board in one of my classes so here is this. Read and Review!


I was board in English and we just finished with Romeo and Juliet

HERE IS A LITTLE BLIP OF FUN

READ ON

* * *

A man entered the stage, his arms full with a stuffed penguin; both had a sword on their sides. The man set down the animal and stood to its right. Behind him were a few stage bushes, a fake tree, and a fake entrance to a building as the background. There was a pause and then the man spoke. "Mr. Jeepers, on my sword I will not carry coals."

Mr. Jeeper's owner then took a dramatic leap to his left and crouched behind Mr. Jeepers. Then spoke again now with a higher pitch voice. "No, for then we should be colliers."

The man now on his hands and knees crawled to a near by, prop bush, to his right so he was behind his original spot. Then his sprang up out of the bush exclaiming," I mean, an we be in choler, we'll draw."

Again, the man leaped and ducked behind the penguin. Then spoke once more, "Ay, while you live, draw your neck out of collar."

The animal's owner continued to the green bush but this time when he took his place next to Mr. Jeepers his sword was left behind. "I strike quickly being moved." He said reaching around for his sword. Not finding it he continued to walk in a circle like a dog chasing its tail. After a few rounds, he gave up and leaped behind the Panging for his next line.

"A dog of the house." Started Mr. Jeepers

There was a cry from back stage, "Wrong line."

There was a pause then a mumbling and a loud Ah ha from behind the penguin then the man spoke again "But thou art not quickly moved to strike." He crawled to the bush once more, but this time it was added with a shrill "I found it." That echoed through the stage followed by a murmur of shushing.

Mr. Jeeper's owner jumped out of the bush sword in hand and yelled "A dog of that house of Montague moves me." He waved his sword around, jabbing it in complete disorder. In one of his many swings a huge gash had appeared in the penguin, but the man did not notice his action and continued with his swinging.

Finley after a number of minuets the sword was jabbed into Mr. Jeepers and left there. The man bent over panting his hands on his knees. He then turned to the penguin who now laid on the floor. There was a shriek and Mr. Jeepers owner dove to the stuffed animal. He started crying and screamed "My Jeepers what have I don't to you?"

The monkey team sat in the first row Chiro turned to Otto and whispered in his ear who then turned to Nova. She then turned to Gibson who turned to Antauri who turned to Sparx. Sparx then leaned forword to stair down at their leader. "You want Mac and cheese with Skeleton kind ear?" he hissed "Kind of an odd combo kid?"

"No I said do you want to get out of here?" he whispered back.

"YES!" interrupted Otto and Nova in unison.

"I must agree, I am disappointed in this show." Said Antauri. While the team started talking Mr. Jeepers owner ran around the stage, and in doing so he pulled off the background and knocked over the fake tree.

"I would do better up their." Added Gibson.

"We have been through this Brain strain, you are not, nor are you ever going to be a star on stage." Said Sprx.

"Hey can we leave?" asked Otto.

Gibson ignored him and continued his argument with his brother. "Tell me Sprx when exactly did you decide that I will never be a star."

"Will you two drop this so we can get out of here?" said Nova.

"Fine." The two huffed. The team scrambled from their seats and exited the already empty theater. On the stage Mr. Jeepers owner laid curled up in a ball rocking back and forth next to the stuffed animal, around him the rest of the crew were cleaning up the stage.

* * *

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT

REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

yeah i was board so yep i hope you like it

I am still working on my other stories, but you know how it is were you need to get things out of your way before you can continue.

if you dont then sorry i will update soon, i have the chapter writen just not typed.

Love,

Elle


End file.
